beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 42
is the forty-second episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on January 22nd, 2018 in Japan and later aired on September 15th, 2018 in the United States. Plot Silas and Xander meet in the stadium; Valtryek approaches a new level of evolution. This championship is pitting rivals against rivals, foes against foes, and friends against friends. Silas studies up on a brand new technique for his hot-headed opponent. While Valt and Cuza prepare for a clash of the besties. BC Sol is ready for anything that comes their way. Major Events * The International Blader's Cup continues. * Wakiya tells Kristina his suspicions of the tournament being fishy, as there are unranked Bladers from the Snake Pit involved in it. * After his victory against Cuza, Valt's Genesis Valtryek is finally ready for Raul's Genesis Special. Characters * Señor Hanami * Free De La Hoya * Ren Wu Sun * Rantaro Kiyama * Valt Aoi * Cuza Ackermann * Kristina Kuroda * Kit Lopez * Honey Guten * Lui Shirosagi * Joshua Burns * Trad Vasquez * Shasa Guten * Rickson Clay * Xander Shakadera * Silas Karlisle * Wakiya Murasaki * Raul Comas * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Clio Delon * Theodore Glass * Anton * Shu Kurenai/Red Eye Beyblades * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Free's) * Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower (Ren Wu's) * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's) * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's) * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's) * Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop (Silas's) * Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic (Wakiya's) * Deep Caynox 4Flow Bearing (Clio's) * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta (Shu's) Featured Battles * Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) vs. Ren Wu Sun (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) = Free & Fafnir (At Least 2-0) ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Lui Shirosagi (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) vs. Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) = Lui & Luinor (At Least 2-0) ** Unknown Round: Lui & Luinor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Wakiya Murasaki (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) vs. Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) = Result Unknown (Flashback Battle) * Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) vs. Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) = Silas & Satomb (2-1) ** Round 1: Xander & Xcalius (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Silas & Satomb (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cgonite 6Meteor Trans) = Valt & Valtryek (2-0) ** Round 1: Tie (Double Burst Finish; 0pts) ** Round 2: Tie (Double Burst Finish; 0pts) ** Round 3: Tie (Double Burst Finish; 0pts) ** Round 4: Tie (Double Burst Finish; 0pts) ** Round 5: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Super Tempest Attack (Tempest Wyvron 4Glaive Atomic) * Cyclone Loop (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) * Triple Saber (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) * Backflip Boost (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Spring Winged Launch (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) Gallery Preview Episode Groups A and B matches.jpg Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes